Lazy Buskers
by XEye-Of-The-WolfX
Summary: Well, the guys are in Finland and Kai meets a busking band. They befriend the Bladebreakers but will the team be able to help them out of a sticky situation. Subject to change. Better than summary. KaixOC


A/N: Yeah er…I blame…THAT DUDE WALKING ACROSS THE STREET OVER THERE! ((points to some guy who looks confused)) He's the reason I wrote this! ((Nods))

Dude: Er…who ARE you?

Me: A lady never tells! And just so you know, the plot is veeery loose so yeah… And this is kinda dedicated to my new found friend Elisa because…she's Finnish and she likes Beyblade lol!

Disclaimer: Er…yeah I really own loads of stuff like Microsoft!

Bill Gates: YOU DO NOT!

Me: Yeah see there's this new fangled thing called 'sarcasm'. You heard of it?

Bill Gates: …

Me: AND GET A NEW HAIR CUT WOULD YA? As you can tell, I own squat apart from my OCs and they rebel often.

* * *

A blue haired boy trudged along the streets of Helsinki. He was only there because there was to be a Beyblade tournament held there. If he had the choice, he wouldn't be there-it was too close to somewhere that held bad memories. Bad memories that he didn't want to relive. From somewhere, the sound of music drifted to his ears. He looked up to discover the source and saw it came from further up the street. A few buskers who couldn't be bothered to go out to work for money were performing in front of a small sized crowd of around 10 people.

The music was loud and the singer screamed parts of the song, using a lot of energy jumping around, mucking about with the guitarist and bassist and half screaming, half singing into the microphone, but yet, still immersed in her and her band mates' music. The drummer was focused on his playing, keeping the beat, concentration showing on his face as though he found it hard to play with the distractions in front of him. The bassist seemed to only half join in with the singer but returned comments and screamed into his microphone a few times. The guitarist seemed to use almost as much energy jumping about as the singer did and even did a crazed dance with her while still trying to play his guitar. As Kai walked past, the music hit him full blast.

"Hip hip hurray for me! You talk to me, but would you kill me in my sleep? I lay still like the dead. From the razor to the rosary, we could lose ourselves and paint these walls a pitch fork red!" The singer sang as she ruffled the hair of the drummer when she ran to the back. He seemed oblivious to this action and continued drumming. Kai sighed. He guessed it wouldn't make much difference if he watched the band for a little while. His team mates wouldn't be worried for another couple of hours he estimated.

About half an hour later, the band began to pack up and the crowd drifted away. Kai was about to jump on the bandwagon when a call came to him.

"Pahoillaan vaivata teitä, mutta voitteko te auttaa meitä?" the drummer asked When Kai looked round, confused, the drummer repeated his request in English. "Sorry to bother you, but we could use a little help!"

"We know it's a bit cheeky but we can't get this to Bo's house by our selves and SOME people already 'have their hands full'" The singer added, glaring at the other two who were not only carrying their instruments but were also carrying most of the amps they were using in the performance (all of which were the small, loud variety).

"So we were wondering," the bassist began.

"If you wouldn't mind helping us out," the guitarist finished.

Kai really did mind but they really did need the extra pair of hands.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Erm…well there are some amps that will need carrying back, but I think our main focus is the drum kit. Am I right?" The singer said, thinking.

"We may need some more hands," the drummer, who seemed to be named Bo put in.

"You got money?" Kai asked. They all put everything down and went through pockets. They pulled out a few coins each. "Where's the nearest public phone?"

"No need! I'm sure Yrjö has his phone!" The girl hinted.

"Yeah, I do, hold on." The bassist said, rummaging through his pockets again. He pulled out a battered, silver flip phone. "Here you go." Kai took the phone hesitated while he tried to remember the hotel room number and dialled. After much ringing, someone picked up.

"Hi, this is the Bladebreakers, Tyson speaking but before you speak if you're that annoying fan girl PLEASE STOP CALLING US! WHERE DID YOU GET OUR HOTEL ROOM NUMBER ANYWAY?" Tyson greeted.

"Yeah, I love being compared to an annoying fan girl," Kai replied dryly. The band giggled.

"KAI!" Tyson shouted so loud, Kai had to hold the phone at arms length and people within ten meters from him could hear Tyson. "What is it you want buddy?"

"Ok, first off, you're not my buddy you're just my team mate," Kai half joked, "and second off I have some people who need some heavy lifting done…" but before he could continue, Tyson was already shouting to the rest of the team for back up.

"We'll be right there!" Tyson said and hung up.

"I can't wait," Kai muttered, closing Yrjö's phone and handing it back. By this time everyone had put the money they had dug from their pockets and had picked up what they had been carrying including Yrjö. He then had to put everything down carefully so he didn't break anything then take his phone back and put it in his pocket and **then** pick everything up carefully. It was obviously annoying and was made worse by the guitarist's mockery.

"Shut up Risto!" Yrjö mumbled in Finnish

"I didn't **say** anything!" he retorted in the same language.

"Quit it both of you!" She scolded them and again, Kai couldn't understand. "Oh I've just remembered! You don't know who we are! I'm Ilta and I think you know that's Bo, that's Yrjö and that's Risto!" She said, pointing at each one in turn.

"Kai," he said simply. They just nodded, making it an informal greeting.

"You're not from around here are you?" Bo asked.

"No. What gave it away?"

"The accent, the not speaking Finnish," Bo replied.

"So where are you from?" Yrjö asked. "I'm not too great with accents."

"Russia. Live in Japan."

"That'll be why I didn't recognize the Russian accent, you've got Japanese running over it."

"Like you'd know a Russian accent from an Australian one!" Risto said, grinning ear to ear. Yrjö just stuck his tongue out at him in reply.

Now that they weren't jumping about and behind several people, Kai could see their appearances clearly. Bo and Ilta both had black hair. Risto had brown hair, a very similar colour to Kenny's. Yrjö had the blond hair that came with the stereotype picture of a Scandinavian.

Bo's hair was pulled into a rough ponytail that ended between his shoulder blades. He didn't have a fringe but parts of his hair had escaped the ponytail and framed his face. He had quite a narrow face with greeny grey eyes that sat behind squared black glasses. His face wasn't pale but not really tanned, sort of a few months weather worn. He was middling height and dressed in a black shirt and jacket complete with battered jeans. His black Vans peeked out from under the jeans, the laces on the left one undone.

Risto's hair stuck up in odd directions and it didn't appear to be much longer than a few inches. The eyes that stared out of his face were a dark blue and his skin was a few shades lighter than Bo's. If he stood up straight he would be the tallest in the group. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with 'The Rasmus' written on it despite the fact it was winter and pretty cold outside. He was wearing black combat trousers and boots. Round his neck was a dog tag on a chain and round his upper arm was a tattoo of flames in a never ending circle.

Ilta's hair was long and had been left loose down her back. She had the palest skin out of the four and either really, really dark brown or black eyes. He was pretty sure they were black, but unsure whether they were contacts or not. She was easily the shortest member and was wearing a plain black jacket, top and combat trousers with black boots. Silver buckles adorned her boots and a sweat band and bracelets her wrist. From her neck hung a silver running wolf pendent. Silver loop earrings suspended under her lobes, three on the right and two on the left.

Yrjö's hair was a length between Risto's and Bo's. He had skin that was three or four shades darker than Itla's and really pale blue-almost lavender-eyes. He had a plain black cap jammed over his head and a t-shirt that said 'HIM' on it. Black jeans clung to his legs and he wore muddy Converse All Star basketball trainers. He was taller than Bo but shorter than Risto. Around his left wrist was a dragon wrist band and a belt went round his waist, probably more for decoration then actually to hold his jeans up.

Suddenly there was a shout from the other side of the road. The troops had come.


End file.
